The present invention relates in general to binoculars and in particular to binoculars maintaining barrel parallelity during adjustment.
As human eye spans are different, conventional binoculars are generally provided with an adjustment mechanism between two barrels. Each barrel is provided with a post sliding in a guide rail such that distance between the barrels is manually adjusted. However, as the post is usually metallic and rigid, gaps between the post and the guide rail may occur, leading to adverse reflection. Further, the post may stick in the guide rail if press-fitted.